The Beard
by Mogitz
Summary: Prince Hans comes home from a hunting trip with his brothers and Anna is surprised to see him donning a new 'look.' At first, she is caught off guard, but it doesn't take long for her to warm up to him. One-shot smut. Hansanna. Based on a prompt I received.


**The Beard**

**Synopsis****: **_Prince Hans comes home from a hunting trip with his brothers and Anna is surprised to see him donning a new 'look.' At first, she is caught off guard, but it doesn't take long for her to warm up to him._

**Couplings****: **[Hansanna]

**Rating****: **_**M…**__ This is a one-shot smut. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Based on a prompt I got on tumblr asking for a bearded Hans smut. Stinkin' adorable. Beard!Hans, eh? (I am going to go out on a limb here and hope you meant beard, not bread… otherwise this story is gonna need a redo!) This prompt was awesome and the idea for how I would execute it came almost instantaneously, so BRAVO!_

_And smut optional? Yes please! Also… I was having really horrible writers block on The Torn Prince II but I am almost done with the latest installment and should have it up this weekend. Thank you for your patience. I think I just needed to clean my writing pallet with a few one-shots to get the creative juices flowing. _

* * *

><p>Anna heard the horns from the courtyard and the shouting of the guards to open the gate, and her heart instantly started beating rapidly.<p>

"They're home," she whispered to herself, a huge smile breaking across her lips, her eyes wide and excited. "They're _home_!" her voice raised to a yell, and before she could stop herself, she was up from her chair and onto her feet, sprinting down the hallways and nearly knocking over half of the wait staff to get to the castle doors.

Hans had been gone for _weeks_ now, leaving right after Christmas to go on an annual hunting trip with two of his brothers, Prince Magnus and Prince Felix. Normally, Anna wouldn't condone such a sport, but the mere fact that the invite had _finally_ been extended to Hans this year (now that he was married, he had speculated aloud to her), made Anna bite her tongue and let him go off to be a man. She knew she was going to miss him like crazy, but she was so happy to see him start building solid, happy relationships with his brothers.

_ This was a start._

But now, after what felt like forever, the wait was finally, _finally_, over. And Anna couldn't contain her nerves as she rounded the corner of the last hallway, unable to stop herself before sliding on the slick floors and slamming into something…er…some_one_.

"_Oh_, 'scuse me, sorry," she muttered, staring past the stranger to get out the front door behind him, pulling herself out of his grip.

"An-_Anna_," the man chuckled, but it wasn't just _any_ man. "Anna, it's _me_." Anna's eyes finally glanced upwards and she instantly recognized the man's eyes, although most of his face was concealed by a full, yet still neatly trimmed, beard. Her eyes grew large with wonder.

"Hans, you look…_different_," she uttered, her hands instinctively and immediately reaching up to touch his face, the hair scratchy against her smooth palms.

"Do you like it? I was thinking of trying this out for a while," he mused, rubbing his hand across his chin in contemplation.

"I…I _uh_," Anna stuttered. She was truly conflicted with how she felt about her husband's new look. Not only was his handsome, glorious face now semi- obscured, but his hair on his head had grown a good inch or two in length and she'd never seen it so unkempt; he reminded her of a mountain man, and for a moment she wasn't sure if she liked it, or if she missed her refined, impeccably neat prince.

"_That_ bad, huh?" Hans laughed, pulling his rifle strap up and over his head and handing it off to one of the servants to put away.

"It's just a bit of a shock," she breathed, still coming to grips with it. Hans leaned in, wrapping his strong arms around Anna and clutching onto her tightly, taking in her warmth and her scent. She reciprocated; he smelled musky, like forest and campfire. "H-how long do you think you're gonna try this look out?" Anna asked, hesitantly, trying in vain to keep the apprehension from her tone; the last thing she ever wanted to do was offend him. Hans gave a slight shrug.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," he said. Hans leaned down to give Anna a kiss, but paused when she turned her head slightly to offer him her cheek. He furrowed his brow, a slight look of hurt appearing on his face. "Anna, are you serious?" he asked, aghast that she would deny him a kiss after not seeing him for weeks.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea why I did that!" Anna said, earnestly.

"You're _that_ repulsed by the beard?" he wondered, his tone falling flat but simply astonished at his wife's peculiar behavior.

"No, of _course_ not!" Anna defended, falling into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck comfortingly. "It's just gonna take some getting used to," she smiled. "You look so…" she paused, searching the air for the right word, "…distinguished. And besides, your sideburns took up a lot of your face before, what's a little more hair gonna hurt?" she teased lightly.

"I'm having a hard time believing you," Hans deadpanned, his eyes narrowed as he studied her face for any indication that she was simply humoring him. Anna sighed, staring into his green eyes, the same eyes she'd fallen in love with all those months ago. What did it matter that he had a beard? He was the same man, right?

"_Honestly_. You're my handsome husband, and I love you no matter _what_ you grow on your face. Welcome home," she cooed, leaning in and pressing her lips to his with more oomph than necessary to take his doubts away. His beard brushed against her face, the sensation sending what felt like an electric pulse though her. She pulled away quickly, looking up at him. "_Whoa_," she breathed, her fingertips darting to her chin to touch the sensitive place he'd just brushed up against.

"You alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Anna nodded vacantly, a devious thought flashing through her mind. There had been times during their more intimate moments where Hans' sideburns had inadvertently grazed against her here or there, and each time warranted more than pleasing results…now he had a whole face of hair, and she couldn't help but let her mind wander….

"_What_? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine," she swallowed, snapping out of her thoughts and her smile returning. "So, are you hungry or tired? Or do you just want to… um…_rest_ for a bit…" Anna's voice trailed off as she ran her fingertips along the collar of his jacket. She was quite certain he would at least want to bathe, but there was something extremely alluring about him at this very moment and she was having a hard time concentrating on any thoughts other than taking him back to their room and having her way with him. A knowing smile spread across his face along with a look of recognition.

"You're not implying what I _think_ you're implying, are you?" he asked rhetorically, his large hands scaling up her back slowly. She writhed a bit under his touch; it felt like forever since he'd touched her, beard or not, and she was aching to feel close to him. Without another word, Anna pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him hurriedly down the corridors and toward their room. "Hey, slow down!" Hans laughed, thoroughly being dragged behind the eager princess at this point.

Once in the privacy of their room, Anna threw herself into Hans' chest, her lips finding his with ease, despite the barrier. Hans chuckled from his throat into her mouth, silenced only by her tongue delving past his lips as she kissed him deeply. His eyes shot open and he gently pushed the princess from him, Anna looking almost pained to be separated from him.

"H-hey, slow down," he insisted, leaning in and pressing a kiss into her forehead, his beard scratching against the bridge of her nose. "I mean, aren't you even going to ask me how it went?"

"How what went?" Anna asked, absently. "Oh, right. The hunting trip. How did it go?" she asked, but Hans could see in her eyes that was the last thing on her mind.

"It went great," Hans began; Anna nodded, but then dove back in towards him, her lips pressing against his neck as he tried to talk.

"That's good," she murmured into his neck, and Hans smirked to himself, wondering just how long he could engage her in conversation before she became frustrated. He tried not to be distracted by the feeling of her hands roaming his body, her fingers nimbly unfastening the buttons on his cloak.

"My brothers were really kind to me, for once," he added as Anna ripped open the front of his cloak, her eyes heavily lidded and lustful as she continued to attempt to undress him.

"I'm so glad to hear it." Anna began to unbutton his shirt to expose part of his bare chest, pressing kisses down his torso, breathlessly.

"And I killed a bear," he added nonchalantly. Anna paused, her head crooking up to stare at him in disbelief.

"You _what_?" she ask through wide eyes and an flabbergasted tone. "What? How?"

"Got her from a distance, shoulda seen the looks on Magnus and Felix's faces."

"You _killed_ a bear?" she repeated, her face flushed.

"That's what I _said_," he chortled. She stared at him; he was the same man she married and yet…different, somehow. And _not_ just the beard. There was something so unrefined and animalistic about him, and for some reason (perhaps just the fact that it had been so long since she'd been with him), he was driving her wild in a way he never had before; it was as though he were a stranger. She could just picture him, all ruggedly handsome, standing over that ferocious beast he'd slain…. The thought alone set her on fire.

She threw herself at him once more, but this time with much more force. Hans was surprised to feel her small hand ghost over the bulge in his pants, causing Hans to jump a bit at the suddenness of it. She was easily overpowering him, but then his own raw instinct took over and he picked the princess up quickly and easily, carrying her over towards the bed a plopping her down before falling atop of her, covering her neck with kisses.

Articles of clothing were quickly discarded, although Hans did struggle a bit to get his boots off. He sat up onto his knees, his own legs spreading hers as she lay on the bed before him, breathing heavily. The front of her dress was unbuttoned now, her chest exposed and her hair had come undone in the process, falling over her shoulders in messy waves.

Hans leaned forward, ripping at the cloth of her front of her dress and exposing even more of her milky, smooth skin. Anna gasped, her eyes wide.

"_Hans_! This was a good dress!" she scolded, but as she looked up at him through her lashes at his big arms and his defined stomach, she was having a hard time staying mad at him. Hans smirked down at her, knowing this, and began placing kisses along her stomach, her chest. This was one of Anna's favorite moves, but it was garnering even more of a reaction out of her as his beard brushed along her, tickling her skin and causing her to erupt into goosebumps. He trailed up, reaching the crook of her neck. Anna's eyes rolled back as he nipped and licked the most sensitive area of her neck, the beard causing her to break out into giggles, which only seemed to excite her even more.

After a few moments of truly relishing in the sensation, Anna couldn't take any more and brought her hands up, grabbing a hold of his face and leading it back to hers, her lips meeting with his passionately and eagerly. As his tongue began to explore her mouth, her hand snaked down between them to reach for his throbbing cock, which was easily obtainable through his loosened breeches. She gripped onto it, causing Hans to let out a slight grunt into her mouth, in heaven for feeling her hot, little hand wrapped around it for the first time in what felt like forever.

Hans hoisted up the skirt of her dress, pushing it aside quickly and falling back down upon her to position himself at her wet and waiting entrance. Anna leaned up, gripping onto his unruly hair and bringing his mouth to hers as she felt the tip of him rub against her teasingly before he applied pressure, both letting out a pleased sigh as she felt him begin to slowly (painfully slowly) slide into her.

He began to move his hips a bit, getting up some hefty friction, but the lack of fulfillment was only driving her even more wild. She pressed her whole body upwards, and let out a whimper.

"_Haaaaans_," she whined, gripping one arm across his back to press him to her tightly, attempting to get him to bear down his weight upon her. Hans didn't need an invitation; he slowly pressed onward, filling her up all the way. Anna's head fell back, her mouth gaped in a silent scream as he leaned up, pressing a few kisses into her neck as he began to work his way in and out of her, his pace quickening almost immediately; she wanted a man, and he was going to fuck her like a man.

"Anna," he groaned into her chest, "_fuck_, you feel so good." Anna's cheeks pinkened at his use of the expletive, but she quickly got over it as she felt him slow his pace, his movements becoming more deliberate as he started grinding against her clit with his pelvis just the way she liked it, the way that always brought her to climax. Hans' hand slid up her torso, cupping her breast roughly as he kissed her shoulder, her collarbone.

Anna raised a leg, hoisting it up and hitching it up on his back as she pulled him even closer to her, and she began to writhe and grind against him for more depth, weeks of insatiable longing manifesting into their passionate tryst. Anna glanced down at where his cheek was resting on her chest as he moved in and out of her, her skin becoming blotched and irritated as his face rubbed against her.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar, tingling sensation between her legs as her orgasm began to grow inside of her, and she was fairly certain she was going to explode. Normally the couple took their time, positioning and repositioning, really trying to make the most out of their sexual encounters. But it seemed that the direness in this situation warranted fast results and Anna arched her back as loud, passion-filled moans began to escape her lips. Hearing this, however, did what it usually did to Hans: aided in him reaching his own end.

After he was fairly certain she had finished and the quaking in her legs had begun to subside, Hans sat up to his knees, grabbing Anna roughly by the legs and bringing her down towards him. He gripped into her sides with his hands as he began to really pick up momentum, watching himself disappear inside of her over and over again, her mouth agape as high, quiet moans fell from her mouth with each impact. Watching her like that, sprawled before him and completely taken into the moment made Hans reach his point of no return relatively quickly, burying himself within her to feel the sweet release of climax overtake him as well. He let out a few unhinged grunts, pushing into her roughly a few times to really make it last, and he was fairly certain he'd never cum that much inside of her in all the time they'd been married now (although he chalked that up to weeks of pent-up agression.)

His hand reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, a few more heavy breaths heaving through his chest as he tried to get through the hazy feeling of satisfaction clouding his eyes at the moment. He pulled himself out, collapsing beside Anna and reaching out for her instantly, her sticky, hot body meeting with his as their lips reunited once more.

"That was amazing," Anna said through staggered breaths, reaching forward and petting his face lovingly. Hans' eyes were heavy, his body exhausted from the lovemaking and the trip. He trailed a few light kisses across her shoulder.

"I love you so much," he whispered into her skin. She smiled, a big one.

"I love you too," she responded, her eyes studying his face. "And the beard. It grew on me." Hans propped himself up with his elbow, and amused look on his face.

"_Really_?" he chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah," she snorted. "I dunno, it does something for me," she said, barely believing herself. Hans laughed, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"That's too bad," he sighed, his eyes narrowing a bit, "because I'm shaving it," he said with a shrug. Anna's mouth fell open.

"Wait…_what_?" Hans got up, giving a stretch and running his hands over the beard. "After all of that?"

"Oh, no. I hate it, it's awful. I was just teasing you, before. Are you kidding? I look like a _damn_ mountain man. I am a _prince_, not a peasant," he said, feigning disgust. He had a slight tease in his voice, but Anna could tell from the look in his eyes he was totally serious. And after she'd come to like it…She sat up, crawling up to her knees to meet him at the foot of the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Like I said, you're my handsome husband and I love you no matter what you choose to grow on your face…" she reiterated though a smile. "But we really should get you into a bath because you smell awful," she added, crinkling her nose. He chuckled under his breath and Anna leaned in, placing a kiss on his nose before he picked her up suddenly and carried into their private bathing quarters to get rid of the beard once and for all.

**End.**


End file.
